


Nightmares

by rov0t



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rov0t/pseuds/rov0t
Summary: Tony has been having a lot of nightmares lately. Steve helps him relax
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my second attempt at smut, I hope it's not bad

—no! —Stark shouted waking up from a strange dream. With a tear rolling down his left eye and hyperventilating

—honey you okay? —the scream had waken Steve up

—sorry to wake you up

—what happened?

—nothing, just a stupid nightmare. Everyone has them

—I understand... but, havent you been having a lot lately?

—yeah, I suppose

—I don't think that's normal Tony. You should really get rid of all that stress —he hugged him putting his head on Stark's chest

—How is that?

—You know how, Tony

—fine, maybe I do...

Both pressed their lips together. Tony lowered his hands abruptly to the other's hips to continue his way to the prefectly round and firm ass of his partner, who grunted in surprise. He started rubbing himself against Stark

—I wanna take you —he bit his lower lip— with my mouth

—sounds... exquisite

In the middle of the room, Steve kneeled and started pulling Tony's pants and underwear to massage his member.

They both had been having a lot of tension on their shulders so this was the best way to relax

—Steve —he moaned with pleasure and saw the blonde's eyes form a malicious smile tightening him even more

He couldn't take it anymorre, he took the spy's head to bring him closer.

The billionarie's seed was swallowed by the other. The moment was magical, but ephemeral

Tony got off of him quicly letting him breathe correctly.

—are you okay? —asked a bit worried Stark

—Mgm —he chuckled slightly— no. He answered 

The super soldier looked up lost in the ecstasy

—just dont leave marks, I cant risk it. There's an important meeting tomorrow —was all he asked before completely giving in

The moment heated in a few seconds, they could not deny antything

—Shall I continue? —Rogers purred against the lightly tanned skin

All Stark did was rub against Steve instead of answering.

—so that's a yes —he laughed with a bit of malice

—I'm eager —Tony admitted with lust starting to kiss Steve's firm and toned abdomen until he arrived to the lowest part. He smirked and lowered the blonde's pants being able to see even better that pronunciation in his boxers.

He took this piece of cloth off, releasing the hard masculinity. He approached the tip with his mouth playing with Barton.

—shit —he whispered, he grasped tightly the covers with his hands alost ripping them. He wished to move his hips even more, he could feel how his tip hit Tony's palate and even with the inside of his cheeks— that's perfect

—I know —Tony answered while his boyfriend moved his head apart from him

He had his knees under his slightly opened buttocks. Then he used his tounge to explore his cavity earning a muffled groan.

—S-Steve —he moaned when he felt a finger sliding slowly inside him coming and going, he arched his back a bit more when he felt the secon phalange in his body

The brunette started to demand friction and started squirming a bit hurrying Steve up. He started slowly but firmly like he always wanted.

He went in and on faster each time. Tony didn't need him to go soft on him and he knew that. 

—ugh —he moaned in a low voice when he felt his prostate being hit, Rogers got excited to feel that softer part. He changed his movement to start touching that zone once and again in every assault. He finally cum inside him and got out of his body.

—Wanna tell me what your nightmare was about?

—right, that... it doesn't really matter, I don't want to talk about it

—Are you sure?

—yeah, I'll tell you tomorrow if I feel more comfortable... Is that okay?

—fine, but please sleep

—I'll try 

First thing the next morning, Tony went downstairs to work on his projects, Steve was on his way to SHIELD's headquarters when he recieved a call from Tony, saying his meeting was cancelled

—hey bae

—-hey. Didn't you have an appointment?

—they canceled it

—sure "they" —he mumbled—What did you do? 

—Imayhavebribedsomeone —he answered, it wasn't very clear but Steve understood every single word

—And may I ask why'd you bribe someone?

—I wanted to be with you

—So it's okay if my labors are canceled but you can't spend time with me when you're updating and creating devices?

—Sorry

—Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?

—What?

—"sorry" doesn't sound like something you'd say like... ever

—Well, remember those nightmares?

—Yeah, I do.

—Well, they were mostly about loosing you...

—I...

—I should go to the appointment, it was really important, I shouldn't have. I'll cancel my petition —he directed his hands to his laptop

—no —Steve stopped him

—huh?

—come on, lets just be together. I promise you're not gonna loose me. Plus, if I get into any prolem I'm sure you'll get me out of them as you always do. Just let me stay here while you do whatever you're doing

—sure.

Stark sat on Steve's lap while he dissasembled a... something and just layed back brushing his hair with his hand.

—You know what? Fuck my work. —he tossed what he was fixing to his table, then put his head on the other's chest

—I want a kiss —said turning his look to see him. They both pressed their lips to each other's softly and with sweetness. 

—are you tired? Tony asked when he saw Steve's expression.

—mhm —he noded— but it doesn't matter. Want me to cook brerakfast?

—As if you could

—I can cook, maybe I'm not the best but I can.

—fine, show me your great skills

—Cooking skills right?

—*sighs* yes, cooking skills you knucklehead

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes (English isn't my first language, sorry)  
> I'd appreciate feedback


End file.
